Chewing gum may be dusted with materials such as powdered sugar to improve appearance and initial taste. Dusting also prevents the chewing gum from sticking to the fingers when handled, or to the wrapper when the product is unwrapped. The material used to dust chewing gum is known as a dusting compound or a rolling compound, because it also makes gum more manageable during the rolling and sheeting process.
Conventional known rolling compounds include sugars such as sucrose, alditols such as mannitol and sorbitol, starch, calcium carbonate and talc. This invention employs a new rolling compound comprising gum base, sweetener, and flavoring.
The manufacture of ground gum product is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 1,456,474 and European Patent Application No. 0,221,850. The grinding or pulverizing of gum formulations for use in tablets is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,151,344, PCT Publication No. 86/003967, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,784, 4,370,350, 4,737,366, 4,741,905, and 4,753,805. Patents which disclose the use of sweeteners in rolling compounds include U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,076, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,858, PCT Publication No.89 007895, JAP 73-049962 and European Patent Application No. 0,160,607. The use of two gum formulations attached to each other for aspartame stability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,621 and 4,822,622.